


No False Note In My Wide Smile

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is exactly what people expect her to be. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No False Note In My Wide Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beacon-hills character challenge #22 Lydia Martin.

She never wonders what they see when other people look at her. She knows exactly what they see, has in fact put a lot of effort into making sure they see exactly what she wants them too. The hair the face, the clothes, beautiful and slightly vacant eyes are just different enough to be notable.

 

It suits her purposes.  
Every day is, as far as she is concerned, a finely controlled performance and it may take a great deal of effort but it will be worth it in the end. One day she will _be_ exactly what she wants and there won’t be any more reasons to pretend. 

It never occurs to her that if she pretends too long that her façade will become the truth. Lydia Martin is too smart for that and even if no one else seems to know it, she does. Lydia knows exactly how many points her IQ is. She also knows what she is going to do with it and where that is going to take her. She just needs to get through now.

All part of her grand plan, you see. And the first stage of that plan is to make sure every one under estimates her. It’s working beautifully. No one sees anything except Jackson’s empty-headed girlfriend that cares for nothing but her own pretty face and other people’s opinions of it.

In fact she could give a damn what they think. It’s not like any of them matter any way, right? It’s high –school, in five years she won’t even remember any of their names.  
She’s going to do her best to make sure they remember hers though, and in the mean while not look too closely at the reasons why that even matters to her.


End file.
